Cliché love story
by CillaGoesBob
Summary: A FF to my friend Mimmi! Sora's a new transfer student in Kairi and Rikus school. Even before he has his first lesson he gets into 'trouble'.   OK, that summary sucked, well, if you find it interesting please read the actual story xD THANKS!


**A/N: I wrote this ff for my RL friend Mimmi, hope you like it ;D. Thanks to everyone who decides to read this and sorry for any misspelling!**

**This is a Sora x Kairi ff but also slight Riku x Sora, there may be some Axel x Roxas later, cuz Mimmi said she wouldn't mind it xP. I may also use some Japanese honorfics(maybe some words, but don't count on it) cuz I want to, but don't be afraid(or maybe you should…)! There may also be some(actually I'm pretty sure) OOCness(Is that how you say it? idk :S. But this is my story! I decide how everyone acts *glare* lol), you have been warned, both OOCness and(maybe) shonen ai! Enough talking lets get onto the story ^^**

"As you all know the new transfer student is coming today, but it seems like he's late…so let's start the lesson" the teacher said, he was long and had dark brown hair. He also had a scar diagonally over his face, guess what his name is? Yeah, Leon it is, but because his odd scar some of the students called him scarface, wich he was very displeased with.

"Page 69: The-" Leon never finished his sentence, as the door was slammed open and a small guy with spiky brown hair stood gasping in the doorway. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Excuse me! Sorry I'm late, my bus was late and I had to run! Then there was this old lady who needed help! And then I fell in the stairs and that's why my knee is bleeding, and-"

"That's enough, I get it! And if you're bleeding why don't you do to the nurse office and get a band aid or something?"

"Um…I don't know where it is?"

"…Can someone take…this boy to the nurse?"

"My name's Sora…" he mumbled.

"Sora? The transfer student?" Leon said surprised.

"Uh, yeah! That's me!" he smiled.

"Riku! Take Sora to the nurse".

Riku looked up from the book he was reading and glared daggers at scarface and the new student, but then, as he looked at the boy, something clicked inside his head. It couldn't be 'that' Sora? But he indeed looked like him, his best childhood friend(though he would never admit that he thought of him as his friend).

"Sora…" Riku said quietly and surprised. Sora almost dropped his jaw.

"Riku!" he said happily when he managed to gather himself. "I didn't know you attended to this school! It must be faith!". He happily ran up to Riku and gave him a big hug. The whole class just watched in amazement, nobody had ever managed to get any emotion out of the guy(except anger and irritation maybe), but then this 'airhead'(the first expression is hard to get rid off xD) came out of nowhere and made Riku surprised, the last thing everyone expected to see. But it didn't last long as the old Riku came back; with a growl he (gently) pushed Sora away.

"Yeah, yeah, faith or whatever, let's go to the nurse office" even though it didn't look like it, he was actually happy.

"Kay!" Sora smiled from the bottom of his heart.

As the two left the classroom it was quiet for (at most) 3 seconds before everybody began to talk about Riku and the new guy, Sora was his name?

"Silence!"(I'll kill you! xD or not) Leon roared.

As the two boys walked towards the nurse office Riku thought that Sora really had changed, wasn't he the silent, easily embarrassed type? Well, sometime you just had to take care of that, he guessed. Sora seemed awfully quiet so Riku looked back at him. _'…Ok, he hasn't changed at all'_ was his thought.

Soras whole face was read from embarrassment and he was almost shaking.

"Pfft" Riku wanted to lay down on the floor and laugh his ass off(roflmao xP) but that would ruin his image.

"W-what? I don't want to be the quiet type anymore, b-but it's hard! So embarrassing! I'm sure everyone thinks I'm a total airhead now, a-and…" his face became even more red(if that was possible).

"Hehe, yeah. They must think you're dense or something…and stop making me laugh, it will ruin my image!" Riku was the same as always.

"Yeah…ok, but Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh…who was that…girl, that sat in front of you?" Sora was looking at the floor. Riku stared at Sora with an evil grin on his lips.

"Heee? Love at first sight? You little bunny?"

"S-shaddap!" He punched Riku hard on his arm.

"Ouch! Gotten stronger since last, I see…or rather feel. But anyways, her name's Kairi, friendly and kind of cute, not the schools idol but not bad either…but with that entry you made I think you will have to work hard to win her heart".

"I did just ask for her name not the story of her life, geez". Riku looked a little surprised at Sora, maybe he had changed a little?

"Well, here we are" the silver haired teen said.

They knocked on the door but there was no response. Riku opened the door and asked if anybody was there but still no one answered.

"Well, the nurse's not here but you better get that clean…and wash that blood of your pants, you're bleeding pretty much there…are you alright?"

"Well thanks for noticing" Sora sighed, "but I'll be fine, it's just a little cut"

"Doesn't seem like a _'little cut'_, get on a bed and wait till the nurse gets here".

"Yeah yeah, thanks _'mom'_"

Riku stared at him, the (did he even dare to think it?) once cute little boy he had known was now a cocky little brat, but somehow he kind of liked it.

The class had started again when Kairi rememberd something, the schools nurse had her day off today. And if she was right Riku wasn't the kind of guy who would 'treat' someone.

"Um, exuse me, Leon- sensei!"

"Hmm? What?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"Isn't Aerith-sensei off duty today?"

"…Yeah"

"Sooo…can I go tend to Sora- sans wound? I'll come back as soon as I've helped him"

"Do what you want, but if you're not back before the lesson is over, you and the other two will stay after school today"

"Ah, ok, thanks Sca-LEON-sensei!" She quickly stood and ran out of the classroom to escape scarfaces wrath, he really needed to cool down.

"I heard that!" Leon roared after her. _'damn kids these days'_.

She knocked on the door to the nurse office and got a 'come in' in response. She poked her head in and smiled at the two boys.

"Well, Aerith-sensei has her day off today so I asked Leon-sensei if I could help instead, so…uh, can I?"

Riku looked at her in disbelief while Soras face lit up.

"uh, uh…S-s-sure" Sora managed to stutter.

"Ah, that's right" Riku said in monotone. He didn't know why but he just didn't like her right now.

"Ok, just let me gather some stuff" She went through the office and gathered the things she needed to clean and patch together Soras wound and then sat herself down on a chair in front of him.

"Uh…I'm Kairi, nice to meet you, can you take your pants off?" She realised that it may have sounded kind of wrong when Soras face turned into a whole new shade of red.

"…" He dropped his jaw and didn't manage to say anything. And the whole thing only got worse(from Soras point of view) when Riku dropped from his chair and started to laugh as never before. All the irritation and anger he had felt for Kairi was gone in a flash. And after his laugh attack he managed to gasp:

"That…was very… straight forward" He wiped the tears from the corner of his eye and pulled himself up from the floor. "Go on, take your pants of Sora-Chan" He grinned evilly.

"Wha- Chan? I'm not girly or cute dammit!" He cursed at him.

"Sure, I bet, why are you blushing like crazy then? Be a man, take your pants of" He really had a great time teasing the small boy. It would certainly be funnier with him around.

All this time Kairi had been giggling but she really didn't want to stay extra in school so she interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt but Scarface told me that of we aren't done before the lesson is over, we need to stay extra in the school, and I'm not too sure I want to do that"

"Eh? Really? Then you better hurry Sora…chan".

"You really can't let that go, can you? Well, well I don't want to stay any longer with you than I have to" Sora stuck his tongue out at the other boy and began to remove his pants, much to his discomfort. Even if Riku didn't show it, and knew that Sora wasn't serious, he still felt a little sting of pain in his chest.

"Ouch, that must hurt, it's not a small wound you got there" Kairi said concerned. He could get an infection and then it would hurt like hell.

"Naah, it's ok it dosen't hu-OUCH!" he jerked as he felt some liquid drop straight onto his flesh wound on his knee. "It burns! Ow, ow, ow! Hnng!" He bit his lip in an attempt to silence his cries but it didn't stop the damn tears that started to form in his beautiful Clearblue eyes.

"Of course it doesn't hurt…Wait, are you crying?" Kairi asked surprised.

"What does it look like?" He asked a little irritated and stared right into the cute girls eyes, _'You will look more pathetic if you try to hide it'_ he thought.

As he looked, so straight forward, without any shame even though he was crying, right into her eyes, something just clicked inside her. Her own eyes widened.

"Whoa…your eyes are so blue…so pretty" She didn't realise what she was doing as she was mesmerised by his eyes and reached forward, wiping his tears away.

"What?" He flinched as she touched his face and he blushed. She quickly gathered herself and withdrew her hand.

"Sorry, your eyes are just…well, they remind me of someone I used to know" She said a little sad.

"Oh…sorry if I brought you any bad memories"

"No! It's not like that," she smiled"only good memories"

"…Really? You did sound pretty sad for a moment" Riku said, mostly cause he felt left out.

"Ha-ha, really now? Sorry if I made you worry" she turned to shoot a warm smile at him.

"Tsk, not really" He turned away with a snarl.

*~After a little while~*

"So, all done! Does it hurt?" Kairi announced.

"…*sigh* a little" he admitted.

"Painkiller?" she shoved a small pill in his hand and asked Riku to get some water. A few seconds later he placed a glass of water in Soras other hand. He swallowed the pill without any commotion.

"Thanks a bunch for patching me up. Oh! I forgot, I'm Sora!" he reached his hand forward and Kairi took it.

"You can call me Kairi-chan, can I call you Sora-san?"

"Sure Kairi-chan" He said with a smile. Meanwhile Riku took a look at the clock.

"Uh guys?" He said

"What Riku-chan?" Kairi said giggling. Riku just glared at her.

"Are you mocking me?"

"But you have so long beautiful hair, you must take good care of it, judging on how silky it is," she patted his hair but he just shoved her hand away "someone might mistake you for a girl Riku-chan" She smiled brightly at him.

"And someone might get to stay on extra classes because she have missed the lesson" He shot back at her. She quickly searched for the clock and groaned when she saw that the lesson had ended about 10 minutes ago.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She pointed accusingly at the two boys.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment you two shared" He said mockingly

"Sure, then lets share another beautiful moment in extra class Sora-san, and don't you dare interrupt us Riku-chan!" She stretched her tongue at him and glomped Soras arm, he didn't mind but it still felt a little weird.

"Don't mock me!" He growled at her as they began to move to the classroom.

**A/N: So? how was it? Horrible? Funny? Ok? Let me know^^ There will be a next chapter but I don't know when... hopefully pretty soon ;D**


End file.
